libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifeblood brand
Discipline '''psychometabolism, '''Level '''highlord (tyrant) 1 '''Display '''material, mental, visual '''Manifesting Time '''1 standard action '''Range '''close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Target '''one creature '''Duration '''1 round/level '''Saving Throw '''none (see text); Power Resistance yes '''Power Points '''1 ---- '''DESCRIPTION ---- You must be a highlord following the tenets of slaughter to manifest this power. You cannot learn this power with the Expanded Knowledge feat or similar abilities. You brand the target with your power, warping their form and bringing their weaknesses to the forefront of your collective’s minds. If the target dies or is destroyed while branded, they activate your join the slaughter ability. The brand fades and the power ends if the target leaves the power’s range. A ''lifeblood brand ''on a creature causes them to become more vulnerable to your collective’s predation. When your collective acts against them, their body begins to break down, slowly changing to a weaker, easier to hurt form. When you use this power on a creature, choose Mounting Weakness or Crumbling Resistance; you apply the chosen effect to the target until you detonate the brand or the power otherwise ends. '''Mounting Weakness: '''When a member of your collective damages the branded creature, they take an additional 3 points of damage. This additional damage can only be dealt once by a given collective member per round, but each time it triggers, the additional damage dealt the next time they are damaged by a collective member is increased by 3, up to a maximum increase equal to three times the number of power points spent on this power. For example, if you’ve branded a creature, the first time they are damaged by a collective member, they’d take an additional 3 points of damage. Then, if another collective member damaged them, they’d take 6 additional points of damage, 9 points the time after that, and so on. '''Crumbling Resistance: '''When the branded creature succeeds on a saving throw against an ability originating from a member of your collective, they take a –1 penalty on further saving throws against your collective members’ abilities. This effect is cumulative, but can only be triggered to increase the penalty once per round by a given collective member. '''Brand Detonation: '''As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can detonate any number of your lifeblood brands on creatures within range. When you do, the brands sear their way into the targets’ flesh; they must succeed at a Will save or take damage equal to twice your manifester level or the amount of damage that Mounting Weakness would deal to them (whichever is higher), and become permanently branded with a unique scarring or warping of their bodies. This scarring resonates in their mind, inflicting a –2 penalty on skill checks until it is removed by a remove curse spell or similar effect. '''Augment: '''This power can be augmented in one or more of the following ways. Every 2 power points you spend augmenting this power adds +1 to the power’s save DC (if any) This is in addition to the effects of the augments themselves. * For every additional power point you spend, the range of this power increases by 10 feet and the duration increases by 1 round. * For every 3 additional power points you spend, the initial amount of damage dealt by Mounting Weakness increases by 2, and the amount it increases on each trigger increases by 1. * For every 4 additional power points you spend, the penalty inflicted by each trigger of Crumbling Resistance increases by –1. * For every 5 additional power points you spend, you can target another creature with this power; each ''lifeblood brand ''is treated as a separate power for the purposes of ending when a creature leaves its range, and its effects on the targets. If you wish, you can target a creature twice with this power, inflicting both Mounting Weakness and Crumbling Resistance on them. * If you spend 8 additional power points, you more thoroughly debilitate a creature who fails their save against their brand’s detonation, reducing one of their physical ability scores of your choice by 6, or two by 4 each, until the brand is removed. Category:Highlord powers Category:Level 1 powers Category:Psychometabolism discipline